King of Games
by gotnoodles
Summary: For the guy, it was only a dare. For the girl, it was her very first experience. And she fell for it.


hello there my lovely friends.

the deleted King of Games is now back!! yay. the plot is a weeeeeeeee bit different, but i still hope you guys enjoy it.

and if you guys didn't see my previous message on Charming Innocence, i'll also post it here.

yessss. i know you guys are waiting for my updates. i explained in livejournal for those who are my friends. three of my stories are going to be updated on August 1st, so please be more patient. thanks guys, and you know i love you all very, very, VERY much.

so, please do leave me some **LOOOOOVE**. :)

* * *

Summary: For the guy, it was only a dare. For the girl, it was her very first experience. What's worse, she fell for it. 

King of Games

Chapter one: 'I dare you…'

The four boys sat around the table and silently looked at one another as if they were deeply in thought.

Finally, one spoke, "…And you guys are all willing to give me five hundred?" His dark coffee-colored hair was messy just like how he wore his collared shirt. It was partially open exposing his fit chest and body. And his eyes, almost the same color as his hair, was stunningly big and round; all women would be trapped by it. After all, he was the core of the group. All attention went mainly to him.

"That's only if you do it, Syaoran," another said soon after. He had on his glasses that somewhat made him appear "sexy" in another female's point of view. Unlike the first one, he looked rather neat. His area was immaculate, nearly touching neither his food nor his drink. His skin was paler compared to his other friend, Syaoran, and his eyes were wee bit smaller with a hint of darkish blue.

"Five hundred isn't _enough, _Eriol" Syaoran clearly stated stressing the word. He took a sip of his drink. "I can't believe this shit you're telling me."

"As always, expected from you," another named Daniel said while rubbing his temples. "How much do you expect?" He asked scratching the back of his short black hair with somewhat of a troubled face. Unlike Peter and Nick, Daniel was more of an imprudent type. That was mainly because he was an only child. Everything was given to him from the very beginning. If things didn't end up the way he wanted, it was only natural for him to blow up. However, aside his imperfections, he still had some good qualities. For one thing, his features, even as a "bad ass" 17-year old skater, females were attached to him. He was one good-looking fellow.

"Do you want to do the calculations? Or should I do it, Calvin?" Syaoran looked over at his other friend who was sitting right across from him. To wherever he went, he always happened to have his laptop. It was mainly for "research", as he called it. He gently opened it and waited for it to load. Then replied, "I'll calculate."

Calvin wasn't really the type who talked much. Instead, he looked rather carefree. He spent most of his time silently reading books, researching things through the Internet, writing away god-knows-what stuff, and basically, he was the one who wrote down every dare before the action, and kept it organized as the plan proceeded. Calvin set all the payments in his notebook, and now it was Syaoran's turn.

Normally, people would play truth-or-dare as the spur of the moment type of a play, but it was different for this group of high school students. Their version was straight _hardcore_, and in the strangest way, the game was their way of ultimate survival. Also, it wasn't really truth-or-dare, it was just plainly a dare. It went around in circles from one boy to another. They never played at the same time, or else the money would be all over the place. And that was the key beauty of the game. The money.

For every dare, the price would rise, and it was just a matter of dares away to see who would claim the definite trophy. If the current person didn't accomplish his so-called "goal", the money would be shared to the other four. There would be no complaints. Then it would start all over again. The level of dare would drop, then go right back up.

This playing went on for more than a year now. Syaoran never lost.

"Hey. If you aim so high, you might lose all of it." Daniel said after letting out a sigh.

"Yeah. But you're forgetting a little something. I-never-lose." Syaoran said coolly resting his head on his left hand while the table was supporting his elbow.

"True that. But neither do I." Daniel responded with a mere smirk that spread across his face.

"Oh? Is this a challenge?" Syaoran questioned rather sarcastically. He knew himself he would win. He knew himself he never lost. He knew himself no matter who the girl, he'd steal her heart away. And it happened so way too many countless times. And sadly true. The game was all about stealing the heart away. Except this time, it was a tad bit different.

"I'm just saying." Daniel let out another sigh. He stood up and walked around from one direction to another. He wasn't calm enough to stay in one place for a long period of time. Especially at a high-classed restaurant, he felt suffocated sitting still. And this time, the meeting lasted much longer than the previous one. It had already been two straight hours, and they still haven't finished discussing.

"This is just my estimated guess, but as of now, I got $1,200." Calvin then replied punching numbers in his mini calculator from his laptop. He looked up and eyed the ones who were staring straight back at him with confused expressions.

"How the fuck did it go from five hundred to more than a thousand?" Daniel asked quite shocked. Last time the bet was only three hundred seventy.

"Hey, sorry. There was something I had to take care of." A voice said from behind Syaoran. He was tall and dressed as a surfer. A _playful_ surfer.

"Say that after you get rid off those marks." Eriol said throwing a napkin to his direction. He pointed to the cheek where the kiss mark was displayed.

"Aw. Shit. Got caught." He took the towel and tried wiping it away vigorously. "Is it off now?" he asked.

"Almost." Eriol said. He went over to him, and with the towel in his hand, he scrubbed the place as hard as he could and said, "Fuck! Kevin. Why is it that you're never early for the meetings?"

"Is it my fault they love me?" he whimpered and tried to break free.

"Oh. He said _they_." Daniel said tagging along with Eriol.

"Damn! At least fill me in!" With that they finally let him go. "So what's happening?" he asked again.

"For the next dare, we're planning to give Syaoran $1,200 if he does it and make it through." Daniel said rubbing his forehead. "Some shit." However, it wasn't really the amount of money that disturbed them. After all, they had _enough_ of it. It just seemed somewhat ridiculous for the prize to go up _that_ much.

"Damn. What's the dare?"

Eriol started to explain. "This time, it'll be a little different. It's not just a matter of having a girl fall for you." He paused. Then looking over at Syaoran, he continued, "It's a matter of surviving with her for a month. That means he has to live with her. You see, lately, nobody has been losing, so we have to make the dares more challenging." Eriol then took of his glasses.

"And by doing that, you have to live with them? How the hell is he going to do that? And of all people, you think _he's _going to survive?" With that last comment, Kevin burst into uncontrollable laughter. Soon, Daniel joined. It was very obvious that Nick wanted to laugh aloud just like the other two. It was true. Syaoran had lived a _very_ sheltered life. In fact, he was the type of person who could never live outside of his mansion. Of course, all his other friends were the same, because they all were very high. However, Syaoran's case was the worst. He was the richest of them all. And yet, these games amused them. All of them.

"But really. Live with the girl? And how do you suppose we make that happen?" Since Kevin was the one who missed out on all the information, he was quite curious, and at the same time, interested. Then again, the other three, Syaoran, Daniel, and Eriol were also interested. Calvin told them what the next dare would be, but he never explained the details.

Yes. Calvin was the one who made up all the decisions for the upcoming dares. In a way, he was impressively creative. Even with all the other four members' thoughts combined, they probably never would have come up with such an ingenious plan. They all looked at Calvin.

"I'll make it short." Calvin began. They all leaned closer to him except Syaoran. Instead, he just quietly listened. Carefully too. "After the following month, Syaoran is going to live with the girl I set him up with. In order to do that, Syaoran is going to 'accidentally' crash into her car. She has summer school, so she parks at the same usual place at the back of the school. When she comes back after her session, she'll get in her car, back up to leave, but right at the moment she starts to pull back, Syaoran will appear out of nowhere and get knocked out."

"Funny shit!" and once more, Daniel began to laugh.

"Dude. That's fucked up. She'll probably have to pay for the hospital bills." Kevin said rubbing his chin trying to acknowledge the evil ploy.

"I'll have that taken care of." Calvin added. "Moving on, Syaoran will lose his memory. I know someone who works at the nearby hospital. Without a doubt, he'll consider all my requests."

"Shit. 'Cause he's your damn brother." Daniel said with his arms crossed and snickered. This all was coming to a very amusing twist. Daniel would kill to see such a thing. Syaoran. Living with a girl. Without his mansion. Without his memory. Just the girl.

"Perhaps. Well, that's final. The girl will believe Syaoran lost his memories. She'll have to take care of him for the time being. Syaoran will have to live with her for a month. Last but not least, she'll fall for him." Calvin closed his laptop, and with his eyes shut, he lastly proclaimed, "That is why the price rose to $1,200. Are there any objections?" The four remained speechless as if they still needed time to fill everything in.

Finally, Syaoran broke the silence, and once again called out, "That's low. A month with a stranger. A month forgetting who I am. A month without _anything_." And that part, he emphasized harshly. Then he added, "Who is this lucky bitch?"

"Oh. He said lucky. I already feel sorry for the chick." Then soon after, Kevin looked over at Calvin and asked, "Is she hot?"

"No. She's poor." Calvin calmly stated. And their definition of "hot" wasn't merely a woman's outer appearance. To them, considering a person "hot" meant that they had a decent financial background, stunningly beautiful form (face and body), kind enough personality, and sharp. They weren't interested in what they so referred "dumb" girls.

In such a situation, Syaoran looked rather composed. Normally, even with his cool sense of personality, he would be raging and opposing the idea. And when he did, it wasn't a good sign. At times, and hard to belief, he'd be worse than Daniel.

"We can't higher the price just for you." Calvin said standing up. "If you can't get through with it, then just don't do it. Even if not for the money, if someone dared me the same exact dare, I'd do it."

"Fool, you didn't even do the last dare." Nick confronted. It wasn't just for his best friend, but also, because it was true. Calvin did recoil on his last dare. The dare to sleep with a certain girl named Selena.

"I said _this exact same_ dare. Besides, you're the one who chose that dare. And I'm not into _rape_." Then he walked over to where the cash register was and paid with his card. Walking back to the group at their table, he said, "As of now, the meeting is over. Syaoran, you have a week to think about it."

"That won't be necessary." Syaoran also stood up taking out his car key from his back pocket. "I accept." Then he walked off, and right before he stepped out of the restaurant, all four of them spoke loudly in unison, "Syaoran, I dare you."

And the meeting was over.

* * *

way different than the old version, ne? 

yeahhh. but i hope you guys liked this one better.

if not, leave any suggestions.

be my fan. be my critic. i welcome you with a bright smile and warm hug. :)

* * *


End file.
